La Promesa
by danikath29
Summary: one shot koga y yuna se aman y ninguno puede dejar de pensar en el otro, hasta que una noche... mi primer fic! denle una oportunidad, si me dicen le hago segunda parte!


Luego de la batalla contra Saturno los chicos bajan a la tierra y caen en el salón de pallas…

-Koga estas muy herido – dijo Saori preocupada por su "hijo"

-no es nada saori, estoy bien no te preocupes – dijo koga feliz por ver a saori en perfectas condiciones

En eso llegan Shiryu, Ikki, integra y Paradox (que no murió solo estuvo inconsciente temporalmente)

-hijo! Estoy feliz de que estés bien – dijo Shiryu al ver a Ryuho sano y salvo

-igualmente padre – dijo Ryuho que no pudo contener las lagrimas

Conversaron por un rato y llegaron a la conclusión de que todos (excepto los caballeros dorados que se fueron al santuario) se quedarían en la mansión Kido de Japón, junto con Raki que los teletransporto hasta allá y quería estar con koga y el resto.

-muy bien llame a un par de doctores, y vendrán a atenderlos enseguida, mientras, descansen – dijo saori, mientras todos y cada uno estaban sentados en un salón en circulo.

-no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar asi que conversemos todos un rato – dijo como siempre el carismático soma

-hagamos preguntas, quien empieza? – dijo seiya como siempre con una sonrisa

-a ver Yuna que a sido de tu vida? – dijo koga al ver que Yuna lo único que había dicho desde que llegaron a la tierra había sido aja, si, claro…

-eh… bueno… estoy viviendo en un pueblo cerca de mi ciudad natal, junto con mi mejor amiga, ligia, en un departamento cerca del instituto donde estudiamos – dijo mirando hacia el techo, estaba vestida con un short de jean y una camisa de tiros blanca holgada

-y tienes novio? – pregunto shun curioso mientras que la chica se sonrojaba

-no… - dijo mientras pasaba de mirar del techo al suelo – pero hay alguien que me atrae…

-del instituto? – pregunto Ryuho

-no… - dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible CASI

-del santuario? – pregunto Haruto mientras la cara de la rubia se ponía casi del color del cabello de koga, Edén a quien le Caía bien Yuna entendió que la estaban incomodando por lo que rápidamente cambio la conversación preguntándole a soma sobre su vida (que poco le importaba) y Yuna le agradeció mentalmente la ayuda.

Ya de noche y con las heridas curadas todos estaban en sus habitaciones descansando, incluida Yuna que estaba recostada, viendo el techo, pensando, cuando alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos tocando la puerta.

-adelante! - exclamo viendo hacia la puerta la cual se abrió lentamente revelando a la figura de un ojimiel – koga…

-hola Yuna – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si

-ven – dijo mientras se arrimaba en la cama matrimonial cediéndole un espacio, koga sonrió y se recostó en la cama de ella como otras tantas veces había hecho en su antigua casa luego de la guerra contra apsu, claro que como dos amigos con su debida distancia viéndose.

-Yuna es muy importante lo que te voy a decir, te voy a pedir que por favor no me interrumpas – esto sorprendió a la chica – quiero que sepas que lo he pensado mucho, es casi lo único que he pensado en mucho tiempo, eres muy hermosa – Yuna se sonrojo – tanto por dentro como por fuera, me gustas mucho y ya me está empezando a dar miedo que pase noches en vela pensando en ti, que te escriba mil cartas de amor que nunca tengo el valor de entregarte, que en cada batalla piense 70% en ti y 30% en el oponente, que… - koga no pudo seguir hablando ya que Yuna lo había besado, si leíste bien lo había besado, ella empezó a mover sus labios sobre los de el basándose en lo que había leído en novelas románticas en sus tiempos libres y koga le siguió el juego imitando sus movimientos.

-quien diría que ustedes dos se gustan- dijo soma sonriente

Ambos pararon el beso y voltearon y ¡SORPRESA! Ahí estaban todos

-qu… qu… qu… - dijeron los tortolos al ver a casi todos los que se habían quedado en esa mansión (faltaban las mucamas XD)

-Raki vino a hablar con Yuna y se encontró con una sorpresa – dijo Hyoga aguantando la risa

-luego nos llamo – dijo shun feliz por Yuna

-y aquí estamos – dijo saori viendo que su "pequeño" estaba creciendo

-em… chicos... deberían levantarse no creo que para ciertos chicos – señalando a Hyoga y soma, los picaros del grupo – sea muy… apropiado, ver a dos chicos, acostados en una cama, descubiertos besándose – dijo Shiryu recordándole a los chicos la posición en la que estaban

Ambos se levantaron, echaron a los chicos del cuarto de Yuna, se aseguraron que no estaban escuchando tras la puerta, se vieron, se sonrieron y se abrazaron con fuerza

-te amo Yuna – dijo koga olfateando el olor a fresa del cuello de Yuna

-yo también te amo koga – dijo Yuna que estaba acariciando el cabello vino de koga – eres una persona sencillamente increíble

Luego de dos meses todos se habían recuperado y se habían ido, solo faltaba Yuna que había demorado un poco mas en sanar, se habían quedado con ella koga, su actual novio, saori, seiya e Hyoga, a quien koga le había pedido que se quedara para que Yuna no se fuera sola hasta Rusia.

Llego la hora de que Hyoga y Yuna se fueran, saori, seiya y koga los acompañaron un trecho mas o menos corto y dejaron a los dos chicos solos para que se despidieran.

-te voy a extrañar mucho princesa – dijo koga mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella

-yo también te extrañare - dijo Yuna mirándolo a los ojos, delicadamente la atrajo hacia si y la beso como nunca antes, descargando los sentimientos no dichos, se separaron y juntaron sus frentes – te prometo que no estaré con otro chico mientras este en Rusia

-ni yo estaré con ninguna chica cuando empiece a estudiar en Italia – dijo el chico tratando de disfrutar el momento lo mas que podía – lo prometo – dijo antes de volver a besarla con cariño

-me visitaras en las vacaciones de verano?- dijo la chica luego de que vieran aproximarse a Hyoga, saori y seiya, el muchacho asintió

- y tu en las de navidad? – la chica asintió

Luego ambos rusos se fueron, pero la pareja no dijo adiós, ni tuvo ninguna duda de la fidelidad del otro, ya que sabían que cumplirían, la promesa.


End file.
